HWE: Heat Episode 2
Intro Teddy long and Aksana walk out Teddy: Holla Holla, guess whos running the shots here on Heat, me and my rookie GM Aksana. You may be asking, why two GMs, because Heat is now HEAT. Hand-picked Experts And Trainees. Where the pros will train the rookies to fight for one contract, who will be... the next Big Thing.. This is The beginning of Heat NBT (Next Big Thing), and tonight, we will not have any challenges or matches. Sorry First pro/Rookie Teddy: Welcome first.... THE HEARTBREAK KID HBK! HBK walks out HBK: And welcome, my Rookie, soon to be the NBT.... Chris.. ROGERS Chris Rogers walks out Chris: I am happy to be out here, on this show, I am excited, and will give this.. my best shot A video goes over the titantron of his training, and shows his signatures and finishers Signatures: Spinebuster backbreaker...... Backbreaker into a leg sweep into a ddt into an armbar (Chris Lives) Finishers: Roger that (Lift up into a rolling neckbreaker) I am ME (powerbomb into leg drop) Chris: I am the quickest, and the strongest guy you will ever meet, and that combination will help me, to become, THE NBT Teddy: Ok playa, Second Rookie/Pro King Grando walks out King: And now, to welcome my Rookie, who will surely be the TRUE NBT....... Sketch Powers A masked man runs to the ring, sliding in as fireworks go off Sketch: I am the true master of everything people love, I am the most charismatic, high-flying, agile, person you will ever see A video goes over the titantron Signatures: Power Hold (arm-wrench sleeper hold body strecth combination) Powers Drop (Diving Crossbody to a seated opponent) Finishers: Power bomb (fullnelson rolling powerbomb wrap up) Sketchy (rolliing hurricanrana into the turnbuckle, then a jumping axe handle to a leaning opponent) Grando: And that is why my Rookie will be NBT Third Rookie/Pro Stone Cold walks out Stone Cold: If you want me to be a Pro for this show gimme a hell yeah, alright bring him out and roll the tape A tall man walks out Hurts Painful: My name is Hurts Painful, yes, my nname is what every one will feel, causing me to be the NBT A video plays Signatures: Feel it (Stunner into a roll up) Hurtful (diving splash into the turnbuckle) Finishers: Painful (rolling hurricanrana into a stunner) Thats it (neckbreaker into a lifting DDT into a single-leg boston crab) Fourth Rookie/Pro Ted Dibiase Jr. walks out Te: And now, I welcome my rookie.... my own brother.... MIKE DIBIASE Mike walks out Mike: I am a third generation superstar, and every dibiase has gained success, and now it's my turn A video shows with his sugnatures and finishers Sigantures: Mike-plex (leg drop suplex) Legacy (million dollar dream in a seated position) Finishers: Dream out (Cobra clutch powerbomb) Cobra Clutch neckbreaker Mike turns around and hits a Dream out on Ted Fifth Rookie/Pro Big Show: Now... it's time for my rookie... HUSKY HARRIS Husky harris walks out Husky: Well, you all know my success in WWE..... now it is time for me to shine in HWE The video goes over his moves Sixth Rookie/Pro Sam American walks out Sam: And now to welcome my rookie.... LOW-KI Low-Ki runs to the ring..... then a video plays with his moves, including his new one New finisher: Ki-Blaster (armbar roll transitioned into a rolling rana clutch into a full body hurricanrana) RULES Teddy: Now this is how things work around here Teddy: Every week, the contestants will compete in matches, challenges, and other things. Every person will be in a match. Whoever wins their match is safe.... but whoever fails can be voted off. People choose who goes each week and who doesnt... until their is two people left, then.... well. that will come later.... and by the way... they will have a match right now... 12 way free for all tag team over the top rope challenge Main Event Everyone enters the ring. Sketch quickly hits a dropkick on every one except King Grando and Low-Ki. Ki jumps up and does a foot stomp onto Sketches foot. Hurts gets up and grabs Low ki by the head and tosses him out of the ring. Chris Rogers tosses Sketch into the air and hits a Roger that out of the ring. Husky Harris and Big Show team up to throw Stone Cold and Sam out of the ring.Hurts headbutts everyone, and then hits a huge powerbomb to show out of the ring. Ted is pushed out of the ring by Harris Grando is distarcted when Sam knees him in the face from out of the ring. Harris then threw Grando over the ropes backward. HBK then is thrown out of the ring by Mike. Chris is thrown out of the ring by Harris. Mike and Harris (the only 2 left) Lock up, then push each other near the ropes, but Ted grabs his rookies head and throws him out of the ring in a dream street. HUSKY HARRIS WINS START YOUR VOTING NOW